Let That Be Enough
by Minorkae
Summary: YusKur Oneshot drabble, might continue to longer fic. Kurama muses on his relationship with Yusuke and his hopes for their future. Warning: Shonen ai!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the song that accompanies this fic.**_

_**Hey, I know I haven't finished the last fic yet but I thought I'd give ya'll a one shot for the heck of it.**_

**Let That Be Enough**

_I wish I had what I need_

_To be on my own_

_'Cause I feel so defeated_

_And I'm feeling alone_

There always was the feeling of being lonely. No matter who was with me, no matter how many demons I ran with, I was alone. Before I met you, I didn't know what it meant to feel like I belonged. However, I met you and soon the four of us were working for the Reikai. For Koenma. I felt that I belonged to something. Something bigger then just me. Bigger than Yoko Kurama. Bigger then the world at times. I felt that I could become something greater, as long as I saw you; I knew that everything was okay.

I don't know when the feelings started to change, started to shift into something more meaningful then just belonging to a group. At the beginning, I was standoffish with all of you but soon you broke through the barrier. Or, perhaps the real breaking point was that day on the roof-top of my mother's hospital. That night, you were willing to give your life for mine and my mother's. It didn't matter that soon after; I saved your life by taking a sword through the stomach and completely betraying Hiei. What mattered was that I owed you something huge. Something I could never give and something I didn't even understand.

_And it all seems so helpless_

_And I have no plans_

_I'm a plane in the sunset_

_With nowhere to land_

Here I am again, close to breaking and the only thing that sustains me is knowing that someday, I will see you and be with you once more. My heart doesn't care that you might never return, nor that your heart already belongs to someone else. What my heart wants more than anything is to see your face, and hear your voice. To watch you tease and play and smile and fight. My heart doesn't care that you don't want me the way I want you; the way I love you. I am content with the hope that you will someday return and take my loneliness away once again.

_And all I see_

_It could never make me happy _

_And all my sand castles_

_Spend their time collapsing_

Even knowing that you will never love me and we can never be happy together, I prevail with the hope for companionship and perhaps the hope of someday being more than companions… no, I cannot allow myself to think that way. I'm alright with knowing that you do not love me and I can never be truly happy.

_Let me know that You hear me_

_Let me know Your touch_

_Let me know that You love me_

_Let that be enough_

All I want to know is that you care. All I want to know is that you think of me and it will be enough. Even if my heart breaks seeing you with Keiko, the memory of your hand on my hand, your arms around me, will be sufficient to keep me sane.

_It's my birthday tomorrow_

_No one here could now_

_I was born this Thursday_

_22 years ago_

It hurt that you couldn't be at my mother's wedding but I knew your reasons. I knew that the Makai needed you then. Now I know that I have to return soon.

_And I feel stuck_

_Watching history repeating_

_Yeah, who am I?_

_Just a kid who knows he's needy_

My life is a broken record. I constantly want things I cannot have. Or when I want something that I can receive easily, it never makes me happy. What I want, and what I need are in different categories. The former being easy to attain, the latter being nearly impossible. And who am I to ask for your love? I shouldn't, can't, won't, but how I need you will not allow me to forget.

_Let me know that You hear me_

_Let me know Your touch_

_Let me know that You love me_

_And let that be enough_

Even though I will never send this letter, even though you will never read the words or know my pain, just knowing that we will inhabit the same world in a few days, brings me comfort without measure. Please, let that be enough.

_**A little different then what I usually write and complete and utter drabble. Let me know if you want me to extend it into a longer fic or just leave it as a one-shot.**_

_**As always, reviews are welcomed with open arms. But it's not cool to flame, literally. –laughs-**_


End file.
